Anata no tame ni inoru
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Año nuevo es el momento para ir y pedir por ti, por tu futuro, por tu familia y por esa persona. Pediré por ella. { Amigo secreto navideño, Topic Taiora, Proyecto 1-8}


**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** ¡Intercambio Taioristico! No estoy segura de quién tomé el reto, pero he probado una nueva y enredada forma de escribir. Espero guste, ñññ.

 **Opción 2.** Si bien no estoy segura de quién me tocó, escribí pensando en todos y al mismo tiempo no. Retraté algo que me gustaría mucho leer a mí, y si bien, sé es egoísta, somos todos Taioristas así que ña. Jujuju.

 _¡Espero que todos hayan tenido lindas fiestas!_

 **Anata no tame ni inoru**

Las campanas sonaban, tenía sus ojos fijos en la muralla de madera recién barnizada. Ahogó un suspiro, veía las cabezas de los que iban delante de él y se sintió inquieto.

Había mentido y no era mucho de mentiras, había sonreído cuándo no debió hacerlo y escondió sus ojos para que nadie lo supiera. Era un pésimo mentiroso. Pero había sido una situación de vida o muerte, o más bien, una situación importante, para él importante.

No quería verles aún, necesitaba estar solo y aclarar su mente. Desde aquel día todo había sido tan extraño, como un bucle que se repetía y no le dejaba en paz, despertaba deseando cosas que nunca pensó querer, se movía ideando razones y respuestas a lo que pensaba. Pasaba las noches mirando el cielo y preguntándose qué había cambiado.

Había ido a jugar fútbol, había hecho un partido casi perfecto y la vio. Sus piernas en algún momento flaquearon, su pecho se apretó, su estómago se revolvió y se sintió expuesto. Tan expuesto. La miró de reojo, no quería que le viera o le encontrara mirándola, admiró su cabello liso, suave y rojo (claro que sabía lo suave que era), se fundió en su sonrisa emocionada al verle y una sensación extraña le recorrió cuándo le oyó gritar su nombre, hacerle señas con las manos y volver a sonreírle.

Realmente algo había cambiado y no supo darse cuenta cuándo fue así. Desde ese momento todo se propago como fuego, empezó a quemarlo por dentro y lo hacía hervir, literalmente. Cada hombre que se acercaba o le rondaba, cada muestra de cariño que rayaba fuera de la amistad, cada sonrisa que ella regalaba y no era para él. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan posesivo? ¿cuándo le importó tanto lo que estuviera pasando?

Estaba confundido, no era más que eso. Nunca le habían interesado de esa manera, siempre había sido mera entretención, amistad, aventuras, juegos. Aunque, su madre una vez le había dicho (en realidad a Hikari y a él) que a alguna edad le comenzarían a interesar las chicas en el sentido amoroso de la palabra, que vería corazones, chispas y fuegos artificiales, o una cosa así. Él se negó, su hermana se sonrojó, su padre soltó una risa y su madre puso las manos como jarras en sus caderas.

— _Va a llegar y no te parecerá tan gracioso cuando andes tras una chica. Y si eres como tú padre, harás todo lo necesario para que te mire._

Aun recordaba como su pequeña hermana se había ido a hablar con su madre a la cocina y le había contado que había un chico que le gustaba, y por más que intentó escuchar nunca supo quién era. Sí ese día juró que si lo veía le estamparía uno de sus puños en la cara por andar persiguiendo a su hermanita.

Sintió un empujón y se giró molesto, un hombre con poco cabello le sonrió disculpándose en silencio y luego volvió la vista al frente. Deseaba que todos se fueran y el pudiera cumplir su cometido, necesitaba ordenar su mente y pedir por una solución.

En su bolsillo su teléfono vibró, lo sacó para revisar y vio como tenía la notificación de un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrió para poder leer qué decía y sonrió; _"Espero que no llegues tarde, no voy a excusarte si los demás deciden ir a hacer la fila al santuario. Nos vemos, Sora."_

Siempre se preocupaba por él, realmente solo ella merecía que hiciera esfuerzos así. Era su mejor amiga, su confidente y una persona importante, eso era innegable. Era el más allá lo que lo confundía, era cuando entre sueños despierto la recordaba cuando todo se volvía extraño, era cuando su estómago le recordaba que estaba vivo retorciéndose.

La ultima mujer frente a él terminó sus plegarias y a viva voz pidió por su familia, su trabajo, por su propia suerte. Dejó unas lágrimas, soltó unas monedas y se fue con la espalda menos encorvada, sintiendo como el peso de su año se iba.

Frotó sus manos para calentarlas y dio un paso al frente, la madera sonó bajo sus zapatos y pudo sentir el confort del calor que emanaba aquel lugar, o quizás no era calor, pero si había una sensación agradable en todo. Que parecía traer paz, calidez y quietud.

Sacó de su bolsillo una moneda, la dejó sobre la encima y aplaudió dos veces. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, tenía muchas cosas que quería decir, pedir, preguntar, pero había algo más importante para él en ese momento, había algo naciendo desde la boca de su esófago y que estaba apoderándose de él, lo estaba comiendo, lo estaba consumiendo.

—Quiero…. Que Sora sea feliz.

Las palabras salieron de su boca, como una canción y no le dio tiempo de cerrarla. La sintonía se formaba en sus pulmones y jugaba con sus cuerdas vocales, las costillas parecían presionarlo todo, pero había algo más grande, algo que le hinchaba el pecho y lo hacía sentir como una paloma. La verdad salió a trompicones desde su interior.

—Quiero que le vaya bien en los exámenes, quiero que este año obtenga lo que quiera, quiero que realmente…. Realmente sea feliz. Y yo prometo estar ahí para ella, voy a empujarla para que lo logre.

Su corazón se disparó y comenzó a bombear con fuerza, la sangre subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Haré todo por ella….

Las últimas palabras fueron un suspiro, una promesa y una respuesta a sus propias preguntas más internas. _"Porque la amo"_

Volvió a aplaudir dos veces más después de no olvidar recordar pedir por su familia biológica y por aquellos que ahora consideraba también parte de su familia. Sus compañeros, su grupo, sus amigos. Luego de aquello giró su cuerpo unos centímetros y tiró de la cuerda que hizo sonar la dorada campana que brillaban bajo el fulgor de las luces artificiales y el fuego de las velas.

Estaba tan concentrado, tan hundido en sus propios pensamientos que no notó que varios pasos atrás una silueta le contemplaba y había escuchado sin darse cuenta los rezos del castaño. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y un aturdimiento tomó parte de su cabeza, era realmente algo que no pensaba escuchar y menos de los labios de él.

Taichi procedió a poner las manos en sus bolsillos, se dio media vuelta y salió de aquel hermoso santuario. La fila seguía siendo prominente, así que caminando a un costado dio inicio a su recorrido para poder llegar a su destino. Aún estaba minutos antes de la hora acordada.

En su mente solo una imagen tenía lugar, todo lo que existía dentro de él la remontaba a ella, como si fuera parte de su ADN, de sus raíces, de su todo. Quién era él para cuestionar todo lo que su cuerpo le decía que estaba bien o lo que su corazón gritaba.

Se detuvo en la esquina asignada, miró a lo lejos y se encontró con la calle atestada de gente, pero no había luces de sus compañeros. Jugueteó con una piedra que había en el suelo y respiró 3 veces hasta que la primera persona apareciera a su lado. Se desencorvó para mirar y encontrarte con los azules ojos de su mejor amigo mirándole extrañado.

—Has llegado temprano.

—He salido antes, sin darme cuenta.

Sus respuestas escuetas quedaron en el vacío cuando uno a uno comenzaron a llegar y el silencio fue roto con conversaciones y risas. Ya estaban todos, no faltaba nadie.

Volteo su rostro cuando decidieron ir todos juntos hasta el templo, Hikari le miró enarcando una ceja al verle tan callado y tranquilo. Ella sabía que él había salido antes de casa, en realidad, ella sabía antes muchas cosas que él pretendía obviar, era tan fácil saberlo.

Sora fue la última en llegar, frotaba sus manos energéticamente para calentarlas ya que no llevaba guantes. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al encontrarlos a todos, estaba tan feliz de tener a todos juntos una vez más.

Admiró como sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz se habían teñido de un apacible rojo, producto del frío, y como la bufanda que llevaba para cubrir su cuello, contrastaba tan bien con el color de su cabello. Admiró la tranquilidad del verde de su chaqueta y como esos pantalones parecían quedarle mejor que ninguno otro. Fue conocedor del secreto brillo en sus ojos y como estos parecían bailar dentro de sus cuencas orbitales. La admiró, la admiró como estaba seguro ella debía de ser admirada.

Camino al santuario, Jou siempre tan atento, le ofreció sus guantes a la pelirroja. El corazón del castaño se movió, un extraño malestar subió por su cuerpo al verle de reojo sonrojarse ante el ofrecimiento del mayor, y como nunca, deseó que ella se negara a esto. Él podía ofrecerle sus guantes, ¿cierto?

—No gracias, hace demasiado frío para que te los quites. Meteré las manos en mis bolsillos.

Todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Había una necesidad, una extraña intención de ser el único que cuidara de ella, el único que tuviera las puertas abiertas para agasajarla, el único que pudiera acceder a su sonrisa y sus sonrojos. Solo él.

La fila de gente del templo les dio la bienvenida, Taichi miró sobre los demás y sonrió. Al menos tenía la suerte de ya haber hecho sus plegarias y no necesitar hacer esa enorme fila rogando para poder llegar antes que cerraran. Se puso en esta como si fuera su primera vez y se dispuso a escuchar las conversaciones sin sentido de Mimi, del cómo había ido la cena de año nuevo y de que sus padres estaban entusiasmados con la semana libre que tenían. La escucho reírse luego de que su amiga intentara imitar a su padre, sintió como el estómago se balanceaba con ella.

Los minutos pasaban y la fila avanzaba más rápido de lo que el creyó que podía avanzar, la gente se aglutinaba frente al templo, bajo sus pies la madera crujía, pero no podían opacar el olor a recién barnizado. Las campanas sonaban cada tanto y el sonido de las monedas siendo dejadas hacia un contraste con estas. El aire olía a fideos soba y amazake, olía a un nuevo año.

Miró a su costado y ahí estaba ella, callada y con las mejillas aún rojas producto del frío. Teniéndola tan cerca sentía ganas de calentar sus manos con las suyas propias y hacerla reír, pero no iba a hacerlo. A veces se comportaba como un cobarde. Hoy era uno de sus días donde producto de su nuevo descubrimiento todo se volvía más aterrador.

Su turno llegó, los vio como sin hablarse decidieron pasar de a grupos. Primero pasaron Mimi, quién arrastró a Jou, Koushiro y a Sora. Vio su espalda mientras dejaba las monedas, como rebuscó en su bolsillo y luego aplaudió para hacer su inicio.

Todos terminaron y ella aún no, vio cómo su sedoso cabello rojo no se movía, por lo que pudo deducir que estaba sumamente concentrada. Cuando volvió a levantar su rostro y aplaudió sintió una enorme curiosidad invadirlo, ¿podría haber pedido por él?, siempre con ella era como otra persona. Hizo sonar la campana y eso le hizo entrar en sí, le tocaba. Subió junto a los que quedaban y pidió por su familia, por su año, por su futuro y por una oportunidad.

Sin darse cuenta, su mente le llevó a pedir una oportunidad.

—¿Quieren algo de amazake?

Mimi tendió la invitación a todos, y sin darse cuenta ya todos se encontraban asintiendo con la cabeza. Eligió un lugar a su antojo y se dispusieron a ir para dar continuación a su buena noche, pasar un buen momento con amigos no era excusa para nada más que eso; pasar un buen momento.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos, se toparon con una pequeña tienda ambulante y como así buscaban, vendían la bebida en cuestión. Un letrero enorme en el carrito así lo anunciaba y el olor tampoco se quedaba atrás. El viejo hombre que llevaba el carro les sonrió al ver a 8 chicos parados frente a él, se detuvo a observar a cada uno y cuando terminó con la más pequeña sonrió. Se dispuso a sacar vasos suficientes y uno a uno se puso a servir, inundándolos con el olor dulce y característico que tenía.

Se sentaron en las pequeñas mesas que tenía aquel hombre bajo un techo, donde se dispusieron a consumir la bebida tradicional y seguir con las tradiciones de año nuevo como siempre.

—Que bien se está aquí.

Y era cierto, Takeru solía tener razón en cosas así. Era un buen momento, el frío no era tanto por lo que era muy soportable estar afuera de un local sellado, la bebida sabía muy bien y la compañía era lo mejor de todo.

La conversación aquella noche giró en torno a sus futuros, qué harían, dónde irían, a qué apuntaban y hasta dónde pretendían impulsarse. Sabían que, si tenían un pasado conjunto aquello no significaba que su futuro estuviera entrelazado de la misma forma, era más probable que cada uno siguiera su línea y luego ahí vieran si esta se conducía junto a otra. Quizás había algunos que sí estaban destinados a recorrer aquel camino de la mano, pero otros a los que no les llegaba ese favor.

El castaño volvió a mirarla de reojo, su tópico habitual aquella noche, la admiraba y desde su interior deseaba que sus caminos no se separan aquí, no ahora. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió en sí y notó que los ojos de ella estaban sobre él, se giró bruscamente. Yamato le miró levantado una ceja a su costado y este sonrió como si fuera parte de la conversación, aportó un par de frases para darse a conocer y luego volvió a hundirse en su propio silencio.

De a poco se fueron retirando, uno a uno. Ya estaba entrada la madrugada cuando los últimos tres se levantaron en silencio de su posición, a un lado de ellos varios vasos se apilaban dándole sustento a las horas que pasaron ahí bebiendo amazake y riendo entre amigos. Jou fue el primero en irse, luego le siguieron Hikari y Takeru que dijo que la llevaría a casa, Mimi se fue luego, Yamato se despidió después. Koushiro les sonrió y él asintió, sabía que se estaba despidiendo desde su posición.

El silencio los rodeó sin ser incomodo, caminaron hombro con hombro y se detuvieron como si estuvieran hablando en cada esquina. El viento se volvía más frío, pero eso no parecía importar. El castaño contaba sus respiraciones, sus pasos, los metros, los segundos. Abrió la boca, quería decirle algo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería arruinar el buen momento que se había creado entre ambos.

—¿Por qué hoy rezaste dos veces?

La pregunta lo descolocó, se volteó a mirar a la pelirroja que seguía frotando sus manos para entrar en calor y escondía su nariz en su bufanda culpa del frío. Busco una respuesta inteligente, intentó encontrar una respuesta que no lo expusiera.

—Llegué antes y había menos fila, luego pensé que sería bueno hacerlo junto a ustedes.

Mala respuesta, Sora se volteó a mirarle, el rojo reinaba en sus mejillas y él sabía porque era, todo culpa del frío. Sintió ganas de acariciar su mejilla, de decirle muchas más cosas de las que en realidad tenía el valor de decir.

—Oh… yo también llegué antes, te vi…

La miró abriendo los ojos, detuvo su andar un poco y luego retomo el paso. Tenía que admitir que aquello le había sorprendido, ¿por qué no había dicho nada antes?

—Yo….

En su mente no había más excusas, había un caos gigante. La tenía frente a él, ambos sin darse cuenta habían dejado de caminar, la temperatura era cada vez más baja pero no parecía importar. Quiso pasar sus dedos por su sedoso cabello, quiso que le sonriera sólo para él, quiso abrazarla.

—Te escuché.

Sintió su cuerpo congelarse, dejó de sentir sus dedos de manos y pies, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte y sintió como las rodillas le temblaban. Las mejillas de ella ya no eran rojas, parecían arder y brillar, sus ojos se veían algo cristalinos y llevaba las manos cerradas en puños.

—Yo también… yo también — levantó la vista y sus ojos conectaron, hubo algo más de lo que ellos pensaron que podía haber. Mucho más de lo que buscaban —, yo también pensé en ti.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ninguno habló por los siguientes segundos. A su rededor las personas se movían como si nada, los autos pasaban a toda velocidad por la calle y un par de perros pasó caminando cerca de ellos. El tiempo pareció detenerse, el mundo pareció dejar de girar, pero ellos seguían ahí, mirándose, buscándose, preguntándose y al mismo tiempo: encontrándose.

—¿Quieres mis guantes?

Y bajo esa pregunta parecían venir muchas otras escondidas, en los ecos de cada letra venía una pregunta que quería ser contestada pero no pronunciada.

—Gracias.

Y cuando estiró sus manos supo que la respuesta estaba ahí, siempre había estado ahí. Junto a ella giraba todo lo que había sentido aquel día, cada reconocimiento y sensación diferente se arremolinaba sobre ellos, los llevaba a ambos a ese viaje que habían tenido miedo de recorrer separados, pero que sabían juntos podrían hacerlo.

Caminar de la mano era más fácil que solos, el camino florecía a su rededor, la neblina se disipaba y el sol volvía a salir entre las negras nubes. Y ambos sonrieron, deslumbrando al mundo con el brillo de sus sonrisas, con el brillo de sus corazones latiendo juntos.

—Feliz año nuevo.


End file.
